Drinks, Drugs and Sex
by Mandis
Summary: Depois de uma decepção em seu casamento Cameron decide beber...


Título: Drinks, Drugs and Sex  
Autora: Amandinha  
Categoria: Challenge Setembro, Multi Temporadas  
Advertência: spoillers a partir da temporada 4, insinuação a sexo  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: oneshot  
Completa: [ X] Yes [] No  
Beta-Readers: MariReys e JaqB  
Resumo:Depois de uma decepção em seu casamento Cameron decide beber...

-

- Então a gente se encontra em casa, Allie, que horas acaba seu plantão?  
- As 6h, mas eu vou passar no shopping depois com a Mary, só vou chegar em casa por volta das 8h, ok?  
- Ok, te espero. – Chase me deu um beijo de despedida e foi embora, eu fiquei observando-o se afastar e pensando no quanto minha vida tinha mudado desde que comecei a trabalhar nesse hospital.

Foi aqui que conheci aquele que seria meu marido... Na época nem imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. Durante mais de dois anos nem havia me passado pela cabeça ter algo com ele, mesmo com a noite que passamos juntos quando eu entrei em crise pela possibilidade de estar com AIDS. Eu estava completamente apaixonada pelo House. E talvez ainda esteja, mas com ele é um amor diferente. House sempre me intriga, sempre diz a verdade, me faz ser mais esforçada porque ele sempre espera o melhor e ainda tem aqueles olhos azuis que sempre dizem o que a boca dele resiste em não dizer. Quem eu quero enganar? Eu ainda sou apaixonada pelo House. Pelo Chase sinto só carinho e desejo também, claro. Mas paixão mesmo, de acelerar o coração, de precisar se segurar para não agarrar a pessoa amada assim que a vê, de querer matar qualquer outra mulher que se aproxime dele eu só sinto por House. Mas eu sempre soube que ele não queria nada comigo, nunca quis. Gosto de me sentir amada, quem não gosta? O Chase faz isso por mim... ou fazia... ultimamente nosso casamento não está indo tão bem, ele não é mais tão atencioso quanto era antes... se bem q todo casamento é assim, não? Sempre esfria um pouco, isso deve ser normal, embora eu gostasse mais de como era antes... mesmo não sendo um exemplo de esposa amorosa, uma vez q me casei com um sendo apaixonada por outro.

Fiquei pensando nisso a tarde toda, quando eram 4h resolvi que não teria cabeça para sair com Mary, então liguei para ela e desmarquei, ela ficou um pouco chateada, mas disse que então ia aproveitar e ir ao cinema com o namorado, Mark. Assim que o relógio marcou 5h eu fui direto para o meu carro, não via a hora de chegar em casa, só queria um banho, um copo de vinho e minha cama. Mal sabia que a noite estava só começando.

Assim que abri a porta de casa percebi que havia alguma coisa estranha, pois normalmente Chase me espera na sala, no máximo na cozinha e hoje puder ver que ele não estava em nenhum dos dois cômodos. Fui em direção ao quarto e comecei a ouvir gemidos e sussurros que fizeram meu coração disparar e minha mente começar a repetir sem parar: "Ele não está fazendo isso, não aqui!" Queria sair correndo dali, fingir que nada aconteceu, mas não podia, meus pés continuavam a andar e quando eu percebi eu já havia aberto a porta e estava olhando para meu marido, nu, em cima de uma mulher que não era eu e na minha cama. O mundo girou ao meu redor, era como se tudo o que eu planejasse tivesse desmoronado aos meus pés. Nunca imaginei que uma coisa assim fosse acontecer.

- Na minha cama? Tinha que ser na minha cama? – quando me dei conta de que havia gritado aquilo virei às costas e saí praticamente correndo para a porta, mas ele me alcançou antes.

- Cameron, espere. Me escuta...

- Te escutar? Não tenho nada para ouvir de você, já vi o suficiente! Me esqueça, Chase, porque eu vou fazer o mesmo com você!

- Como se você se importasse muito comigo! Eu sei muito bem que ama o House, não eu! Então para de drama e me ouve!

Não respondi nada, não era mentira, eu amava o House. Mas nunca fui infiel à ele e esperava a mesma consideração, mas ele não fez isso. Eu apenas lhe dei as costas e fui embora, deixando-o enrolado em um lençol na porta de entrada.

Entrei no carro a comecei a dirigir sem um destino certo. A verdade nem ao menos estava vendo para onde estava indo. Não sabia quem procurar ou para onde ir. Para a casa de alguma amiga não podia ser, qualquer uma iria ficar perguntando o que aconteceu para depois começar a dar opiniões e pensar em dar o troco ou perdoar, ou qualquer coisa assim e eu não queria passar a noite toda falando. Para um hotel também não, não era bem impessoalidade o que eu precisava naquele momento. Na realidade só o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era beber até cair. Foi nesse momento que me dei conta de que estava na rua da casa do House. Resolvi ir para lá. No caso de ele me deixar entrar eu sabia que ele não iria falar a noite toda. Talvez perguntasse o que tinha acontecido e depois de ouvir a resposta iria fazer alguma piada e me deixaria em paz, me embebedando no seu sofá. Caso não me deixasse entrar... bem, não seria a primeira vez que me sentiria rejeitada na noite...

Toquei a campainha e esperei. Em alguns instantes ele atendeu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso de uma bebida.

- E minha casa se parece com um bar? E por que o loirinho não está com você?

- 1º: Sua casa não parece um bar, mas eu não queria um. 2º: Ele tem companhia melhor.

- Como assim, companhia melhor?

-Oh, House, desde quando você é ingênuo?

- Não.

- Sim. E na minha cama. Agora, o que você tem para beber?

- As bebidas estão ali, escolha, você está precisando.

Eu não esperava que ele ouvisse aquilo sem comentário nenhum, mas também não ia reclamar. Peguei o uísque e me virei para ele:

- Me acompanha?

- Ok.

Ele olhou para mim de um jeito estranho, como se não entendesse alguma coisa, mas preferi deixar de lado e pegar os copos. Nem me dei ao trabalho de pegar gelo também, queria a bebida o mais forte possível. Me sentei no sofá e enchi os copos, dando um à ele e virando o outro, para logo em seguida encher de novo. Não falamos nada, só ficamos ali, bebendo. Era isso o que eu queria, alguém que não fosse ficar perguntando ou dando conselhos. Para isso House era perfeito. Para outras coisas também. Comecei a observar os braços, a boca, os olhos muito azuis sem nem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo, até ele não agüentar mais ficar quieto.

- Apreciando a vista, moça?

- Eu... desculpe, está tarde, acho melhor ir embora... – já fui me levantando, morrendo de vergonha.

- Ei, nem pensar que você vai sair daqui assim, bêbada desse jeito. Posso ser um crápula, mas você nem tem para onde ir.

- Eu vou para um hotel sei lá, dou um jeito, House. Obrigada por me deixar ficar, te vejo amanhã no hospital... acho.

Eu já estava indo para a porta quando ele me segurou pelo braço com força.

- Cameron, relaxa, fica com o sofá. O Wilson não dorme mais nele mesmo, está livre. E no estado em que você está é melhor ficar quieta aí e...

Não lhe dei tempo para pensar, nem ao menos sei por que fiz aquilo, mas quando vi eu o estava beijando e ele correspondendo, até parar tudo e me afastar, me segurando pelos braços.

- Cameron... por que você sempre me beija de repente?

- Porque... – realmente não esperava uma pergunta dessas, mas vindo dele pode-se esperar de tudo. – Porque se eu fosse esperar por você isso nunca aconteceria! Alguém aqui tem que agir.

- Ok. Então agora acho q é a minha vez de agir.

Ele me puxou para si de novo e me beijou. Dessa vez com fúria, desejo há muito tempo reprimido, até mesmo posse. Enquanto me beijava me conduzia até o quarto e então caía na cama comigo, ficando por cima, em poucos minutos estávamos sem roupa.

Acordei com o cheiro de café e quando olhei para o lado eu estava sozinha na cama desconhecida. Não entendi muito bem onde estava, mas logo comecei a reconhecer o quarto de House e todas as lembranças me vieram à mente. Chase na cama com outra. Bebedeira com House. Sexo com House. Ah, Meu Deus! O que eu fiz? E essa dor de cabeça. Mas logo vejo uma aspirina na mesinha de cabeceira e um copo de água. Tomei o remédio e me levantei, me enrolando no lençol e indo até a cozinha. A cena que vi na minha frente não podia ser mais surpreendente. House estava com uma caneca de café na mão e com um garfo na outra comendo wafle com xarope de chocolate na outra. Tinha um prato de wafle ao lado dele e uma caneca também, mas vazia.

- Se quiser café, ta na cafeteira, sirva-se.

- Ok. Esses wafle, são para mim?

- Não, para minha avó! Ou você acha que eu ia comer tudo isso enquanto a velhinha passa fome?

Ele estava de volta ao normal, ainda bem.

- Ok, obrigada. House, sobre ontem à noite...

- Cameron, vamos tomar o café primeiro, nos curar dessa ressaca e depois nós combinamos quando vai ser a próxima vez, ok? – apesar da aspereza das palavras o pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca me dizia que realmente haveria uma próxima vez.

NA: Fic escrita para o Challenge do mês de setembro. Obrigada às minha betas e, especialmente à Mari, que me ajudou mt a escrever, inclusive com idéias Jaque, não fique chateada, vc betou minha fic de última hora, na nossa aula de classificação, obrigada por betar assim, em cima da hora... :verg:

Bom... é isso, espero q gostem


End file.
